


Wanna go to the dance with me?

by craftymiddlehorses



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Sara Ships It, Sara only pops up for a bit, oblivious Rip, pining!Rip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 04:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13990767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craftymiddlehorses/pseuds/craftymiddlehorses
Summary: 5 Times Jonah tried to ask Rip to be his date to the dance or rather 5 times Rip was an oblivious idiot who has no idea what's going on and 1 time he wasn't that anymore.





	Wanna go to the dance with me?

**Author's Note:**

> Huuuge thanks to my friend sorryzorri, who not only betaed, but ended up writing most of this fic based on my much shorter drabble. If anyone wants to come scream about these idiots with me you can find me on tumblr with the same username. Also the rating's due to several f-bombs and I'm just being cautious.

_"Should I ask him? It's not weird for the girl to ask the guy out, right? It's the 21st century, for fuck's sake!"_

_"Ugh! Terry asked me to be his plus one at the dance. As if!"_

_"Nah man, Patricia definitely has a better ass. It's worth a shot"_

_"If I had to pick..."_

_"If only she wasn't such a stuck-up..."_

_"What if he doesn't..."_

  
**_"What if she says no?"_ **

What was the deal with being told no? Rip has had people enthusiastically all over him; he's had people willing to hang out; and he's definitely had people reject him- some politely, others less so. So he had no problem with being told no.

Then why was he getting chills just from glancing at the posters for the upcoming dance lining the hallway?

"What if" Rip thought bitterly, in the spirit of the countless snivels he'd been subjected to ever since the blasted dance had been announced. "What if I had fallen for a cheerleader instead of the captain of the goddamn soccer team?"

It would be so much easier if Jonah Hex was your stereotypical obnoxious jock. He would sneer and be a dick about it, and Rip's reputation might take a blow, but at least his heart would remain intact. No such luck, though. Not only was Jonah the perfect student- straight A's, class president, what have you - he had the nerve to be the nicest person you could ever meet.

\- Hey, Rip! - Ah. Speak of the devil. -Why the long face? Have you just realized you can only do the macarena or something?

To his credit, Rip didn't miss a beat

\- Honestly? I'm worried the macarena might be too advanced for me by far. I only just learned the robot last weekend

Jonah laughed and, good god, he looked devastatingly handsome, especially with the scar he got from a fire when he was younger. People tended to look difigured with facial scars, but Jonah Hex wore his like a badge of honor.

-You _are_ going, though, right?

\- Going? - Nice one, Rip. Charming as usual. At least his mouth wasn't hanging open like last time.

\- To the dance? The dance where you'll surely be busting moves no one has seen before?- Did the bastard just _wink_? - Tell you what...

\- Hey, Jonah, are you going to the dance? - it was one of the cheerleaders, Stephanie, a hopeful smile on her heart-shaped face. She was actually a nice girl, a bit shy for being on the cheer squad.

\- Sure, Steph, why 'r' you askin'?

-Well, I was kind of wondering if you'd like to go together? - Rip could feel the tug of jealousy in his heart. Then, a resounding wave of guilt. "Who the hell do you think you are, Hunter? You've got no claim over him"

\- Sorry to disappoint you, Steph, but I'm kind of hoping of going with somebody else.

\- Oh... okay. I'll see you in math, I guess.

Boy, did she take that in stride. Many girls could take tips from her. “Then again, so could I”, reasoned Rip. He tried to dispell the awkward silence.

\- Dude. Isn't that, like, the fourth girl you've turned down already? I hope whomever it is you're waiting for is worth it.

\- Don't worry, they definitely are.

If Rip wasn't busy fighting his green-eyed demons, he might have noticed Jonah glancing at him out the corner of his eye.

~ ~ ~

About a week had passed, and things seemed to be back to normal. Jonah and Rip were hanging out at their favourite diner, going over some of their biology lessons for their upcoming test.

-Hey, let's take a break, Rip. I kind of want to talk to you about something.

-Yeah, sure.- People needed to come up with some less anxiety-inducing way of saying "We need to talk" -  What do you want to...

-Heey Jonah! -it was Stacy, the class vice president. -I heard you were going to the dance, wanna go with me?

Rip considered the possibility that some higher power hated his guts.

-Sorry, Stacy, I'm actually waiting to ask someone in particular.

-Well it's really your loss, Hex! -Unlike Stephanie, Stacy didn't seem to take graciously to being rejected.

-I'm pretty sure I'm gonna live through it. -Jonah muttered under his nose so that only the other boy could hear him. The sour expression on his face had Rip snickering.

-Ooooh, don't we have a badass over here. I bet you wouldn't dare say that to her face.

\- Like hell I wouldn't. I like my head on my shoulders, thank you very much.

-Anyway, what were you gonna ask me?

-Oh, yeah, that. I was gonna ask if you've decided on whether you're going to the dance or not?

-Man, I don't really know, I mean, I don't even have a date or anything...

-Did you even ask anybody?

-No, I... I haven't, but I don't really stand a chance, I mean my crush is way out of my league anyway, so I don't really see the point.

-Well, you know what they say, you never know until you try. And stop selling yourself so short. I bet my scholarship you could have anyone you wanted.

\- Dude, you sound like my Mom.

-I reckon I know what your Mom sounds like - They both laughed, attracting the odd annoyed stare from the table across.Jonah sobered first

\- Seriously, though, what's with the pity party? Can I help in any way? If she's on the cheerleading squad, maybe I could talk to her?

It was moments like these when Rip had to wonder what the world had done, what he had done, to deserve Jonah Hex.

\- Nah, it's not that. Leave it alone already.

\- Or maybe I could...

\- NO! - Crap, he hadn' t meant to shout that. The hurt look on Jonah's face made him want to run into oncoming traffic.

\- No, Jonah... You wouldn't understand...

\- Oh I understand all right. You could've just told me you don't wanna to go to the fuckin' dance, instead of just humoring me for weeks, an' then being a huge ass about it. It's not mandatory you know.

\- Jonah, I'm sorry, I didn't mean...

\- Nah, it's fine, I get it. You don't wanna put in the effort of doin' something for yourself. Jeez. I'm just mad 'cause... I dunno... I think you deserve better than that.

A thick silence stretched between them. Combined with the chatter from the surrounding tables, it grated on Rip's nerves. Enough was enough. He made a show of glancing at his phone.

\- Man, would you look at the time! I really gotta run. I'll see you on Monday, yeah?

\- Um, yeah? Want me to drive you?

\- Oh. No, no need. Nice of you and everything, but I think some fresh air would be good for me right now.

Rip gave his friend a half-hearted slap on the back and was out the door before Jonah could protest.

"What does it matter what I deserve", Rip thought as he trudged through the streets with his heart in a vice, "if I can't have you?"

  
~~~~~~

**11:30 am, sat Jonah** Hey, dipshit. You ok? You never called or anything after you ran out on me yesterday?

**11:31 am, sat Rip** Aww, you’re worried about me, I’m touched. No need, I’m okay, it was nothing, really, just a bad few weeks.

**11:31 am, sat Jonah** Happy to hear you’re ok, btw any progress on asking your crush to the dance?

**11:32 am, sat Rip** Nah, I told you, they’re way out of my league, there’s no point in trying. Sorry to run out on you again, but I can’t talk anymore rn. And sorry for being a twat yesterday

**11:32 am, sat Jonah** It's fine, you're always a twat anyway :D Bye

~~~~~

To his own surprise, by the time Monday rolled around, Rip did actually feel better. As he was heading to his locker, he saw a surprise waiting for him – Jonah Hex in the flesh. Panic struck Rip for a second, until his friend saw him and smiled radiantly. Crisis averted, then.

-Heya, Rip! I just wanted to make sure you’re really ok after Friday.

Ah, well. Hoping Jonah had forgotten about the incident might have been pushing it.

-Oh, Jonah, you really didn’t have to. Like I said on Saturday, it was really not a serious thing.

-Well, I still wanted to be sure. I gotta ask you somethin’ anyway…

-Hey, Rip! - Christ! Will these people never learn manners!? Rip turned to the short freckled girl who went by the name Sara, and resisted the urge to sneer.

-Yes, Sara?

\- I really need your help with that geography project we have to do. Could you maybe meet me after school? We won't be long, I swear!

-Sure, no problem, meet you at the gate. See you later!

\- Bye, Rip! You rock!

Well, she WAS good at math. At least he'd have a favor to collect the next time he got stuck in calculus.

-Sorry about that, Jonah, what were you saying?  
-Well, I wanted to ask you if…

That was the exact moment the bell, signalling the beginning of class, rang out throughout the building. The universe truly hated Rip, it seemed.  
-Well, I guess it’ll have to wait. -Jonah looked... disappointed? Rip didn’t have time to think about it as he walked into English.

~ ~ ~

The next day was the big biology test Rip and Jonah had been studying together for. Their seats were next to each other and in the middle of the class Jonah passed Rip a note. That was very surprising, as Jonah had been better prepared for the test than Rip. Not to mention dangerous, as they both could be caught and possibly suspended. Did Jonah value his pristine reputation so little? Rip decided that for his friend to take a risk like that, it must be important, and took a peek at the note.

_**Wanna go to the dance with me?** _

To say Rip was confused was the understatement of the century. Was he meant to pass the note to someone else? Then again, the note didn't have the supposed recipient's name on it. Could it be...?

Rip looked to his left and met the expectant gaze of Jonah. When he pointed to his own chest and raised his eyebrows in question, his friend rolled his eyes like Rip just might be the biggest idiot on this side of the solar system, and nodded. And that's when Rip realized.

Oh.

_Oooh._

How could he have been so stupid?

He'd seen many guys (and girls) do it, especially good friends who both happened to be without dates to a dance. It was referred to as "stag dating", and it raised surprisingly few eyebrows for such a controversial practice. That restored Rip's faith in humanity somewhat.

It killed Rip to do it, but he had to wait out the end of the quiz to respond to the note.

_**“Sure, I’d love to go stag to the dance with you.”**_ Rip scribbled and passed the note back. When he looked over to Jonah a few minutes later, his eyes were narrowed and his lips pursed. Whatever answer he'd been expecting, that wasn't it.

A wave of anger hit Rip. What the hell was Hex playing at? Was this some sort of a joke? Jonah might play the occasional prank, but this would be taking it a bit too far. Then Jonah turned and, whatever it was that bothered him, seemed to disappear as he smiled warmly at Rip, and raised a thumbs up. And honestly? Rip couldn't stay mad at a smile that could probably cure cancer for all he knew.

"Rip, ol' boy, you need to stop jumping to conclusions", he berated himself.

~~~~~~~~~~

It was Friday afternoon and Rip was nervously getting ready for the dance that evening. He'd expected the two would meet up at the school, but...

"I'll drop by at 5 to pick you up, 'kay?"

Rip had nearly bristled. What was he, some dolled-up dame to be picked up? Then he reasoned Jonah was just being his usual nice self, and that it didn't mean anything. Anyway, what was wrong with being coddled every once in a while?

Rip was just done getting ready, when the doorbell rang. He hurried down the stairs and to the door and when he opened it he was left breathless – Jonah looked even more handsome than usual. He was wearing a black coat, a crisp white shirt, dark jeans and a goddamn cowboy hat.   
Only Jonah Freaking Hex would have a cowboy hat work for him.

\- Hey, you ready? - He sounded so casual, as if they were on their way to just hang out like usual and not heading towards one of the biggest school year events.

\- Yeah, I’m absolutely ready, let me just lock up and we can go. - Rip was hoping he kept the nervousness out of his voice.

When they got to the school people were trickling towards the gym. The two boys walked in and they were almost amazed at how good the gym looked. The dance committee had done a hell of a job. Jonah, ever the perfect gentleman, went to get them drinks, while Rip sat at their assigned table.

All of a sudden, someone pat him on the shoulder and when he looked up he saw Sara, taking a seat next to him.

\- Hey, Rip. How’s it going?

\- Just fine, what about you?

\- Yeah, everything’s great. Say, did I see you walk in with Hex?

\- Uh, yeah, you did, we came here as friends. Y'know. The stag thing.

\- Hmm. Last thing I heard he was waiting to ask someone special. Then you show up together and now he’s getting you a drink?

\- Stop wagging your eyebrows, it's creepy. If you really must know, we made an arrangement, because he didn’t want to come alone. That's all.

At this point, he wasn't sure who he was trying to convince - Sara or himself.

\- Well make sure to ask him, ‘cause from what I’ve seen, I don’t think he’s here as your friend- she winked and walked away, leaving Rip in a frenzy.

Could she be trusted? Was it possible Jonah returned his feelings? Was it that obvious to everyone?

Was _he_ that obvious to everyone? To Jonah himself?  
  
He needed to get some air as soon as possible, so he just took off towards the exit, not thinking of what Jonah might think of him for leaving like this. He’d barely gotten his heartbeat to slow down when Jonah walked out after him, looking worried and still carrying two glasses.

-You okay?

-No - he was too shaken, too tired to lie - to himself, to the people around him, and especially to Jonah.-I just... I don’t think coming here was a good idea.

-Well _I_ think you’re having a panic attack. Come on, let’s sit on the trunk of my car, while you calm down. Okay?

The evening was crisp and cool. The darkness fell upon the neighbourhood like a velvet shroud. Under the gaze of the few winking stars visible, time seemed to slow down. Several minutes ticked by and Rip could feel himself calming down. Jonah’s solid and warm form pressed to his side definitely helped.

\- Rip?

\- The very same - he croaked out.

\- Are you... are you disappointed you’re here with me tonight? - Rip had never heard the boisterous soccer captain sound so small and scared. That prompted one hell of an outburst.

\- What!? Jonah Hex, have you lost your fuckin' mind? Did a ball hit you too hard on the head? Did you smoke some shit back in there?

\- Rip, buddy, calm down. You haven't been yourself lately. You're havin' me worried sick here.

\- Oh for fuck's... Jonah. If anyone should be disappointed, it's you. You were the one holding a torch for someone who rejected you, I guess, and are now stuck with a snivelling idiot of a friend instead.

Jonah fell silent for a minute

-What makes you think I'm having any less of a good time, just because I'm with you?

Good lord, was that guy even capable of holding a grudge?

-Oh, ok, sorry to assume then. Who did want as your date anyway? I’m pretty sure you turned down every single girl that asked you out

-Well, that’s really not surprising as I was hoping to come with one of the guys.

One of the _guys_? Rip couldn’t believe his ears, he never thought that Jonah might be into guys.

\- Huh. Whaddya know, I left the great Rip Hunter speechless.

Rip forced his mouth and vocal chords to work, but all that came out was a garbled "Didntknowyouwereintoguys"

\- Oh. Is that a problem?

-What!? No! But... Why don't I know about this? Surely it's something you tell your friends?

\- Sure. Something you tell your _friends_. - Jonah sighed and looked at his hands. Rip didn't know what to make of this, but if there was one thing he would never allow, it was for Jonah to be sad. If consoling him meant braving through a conversation he didn't want to have, so be it.

\- Do you want to talk about him?

\- Heh. Talking about him is all I ever wanna do, buddy. - Oh, that warm smile was worth everything, even if it wasn't for him.- Have you ever heard a whip crack? I have. And I keep hearing it every time he speaks. That's how lightning fast his thought is. When I hear it, my ears perk up, and I can' t help but listen. Have you seen the sun rise after a chilly autumn night? That's what I see when he smiles. - Jonah closed his eyes for a moment, as if to better picture what he was saying. - When I was a kid, I found a robin with a broken wing in our garden. When I held it, all I could feel was its fluttering heartbeat. That's how he holds my heart in his hands. There has never been a braver person, or a better friend.

\- He, uh... He sounds like a swell fellow. - Rip swallowed around the lump in his throat - Gee, if only someone would talk like that about me.

-Don’t sound so sullen, I’m pretty sure someone does.

-Oh, yeah, how the hell can you know that?

-Because it's you.

-I… me… what?

-You, Rip. I was waiting for you this whole time. You’re the one I wanted to ask as my date, but we kept getting interrupted and then when I finally managed to ask you, you thought I meant it as friends. I was bummed, but your peace of mind mattered more that anything, so I decided not to push.

\- What? You, Jonah Hex, the pushiest of pushy people, decided to abandon your pushiness when it was most needed? I can't fucking believe you! - Rip was so happy, so relieved, he burst out giggling. Jonah joined him.

\- So, - Jonah said around a chuckle- what do you say, want to be my date?

\- I…I-I’d love to! -Rip could feel the blush take over his whole face but he couldn’t really care as one of his wildest dreams had just come true. He felt like the happiest man on Earth in this moment and it was just him and Jonah, alone in the parking lot. No interruptions. No setbacks. - You had me worried for a second there.

\- That's because you have as much brains as that robin.

\- Hey! You said i was whip-smart! - And that set them off laughing even harder.

Jonah was smiling even wider than usual and he only had eyes for Rip. He stopped laughing, looked at Rip as if he was hungry and slowly leaned in. Rip could barely breathe as he realized what was happening, but he didn’t even think of moving, as he’d been dreaming about this moment for almost two years. When Jonah’s lips touched his it was the best thing he’d ever felt and they had to quickly stop as they had both ran out of breath.

Just then, a shrill catcall caused them to turn around, only to see a tipsy Sara stumbling away from the parking lot. With a parting shout of "YOU'RE WELCOME, LOSERS!" and a blown kiss, she disappeared into the night.


End file.
